


Nico di Angelo's Idea

by supergecko



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, PJO and related fandoms
Genre: Bianca and nico, Gen, Nico's adopting, Parent!Nico, bianca's reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergecko/pseuds/supergecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Nico had seen pictures. He'd read brochures, scrolled through websites on Annabeth's new laptop, and talked into the night with Hazel about his idea, but today was different. Today he would meet the little girl he might adopt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3 fanfic, so leave comments below! Enjoy!
> 
> Make sure to visit my tumblr as well. My username is also supergecko.

Sure, Nico had seen pictures. He'd read brochures, scrolled through websites on Annabeth's new laptop, and talked into the night with Hazel about his idea, but today was different. Today he would meet the little girl he might adopt.

The gray slate of the Adoption Center mirrored Nico's face. Superman walked next to him, for 'moral support'. 

"Jason, you didn't have to come," Nico said. 

"I want to meet her," Jason insisted. 

"You're a horrible liar," Nico snorted. 

"I do!"

"I know you do." 

Up, up, up the steps and through a door, and they met the receptionist. "Hello," the lady greeted them. "Are you here for meeting?"

"Yes," Jason answered.

"Are you adopting together, or...?" she asked

"No, no, he is," Jason assured her. "He's meeting her today." The words churned Nico's stomach.

"Nico di Angelo," he said. They shook. The receptionist flipped through her little book and handed them each a guest pass. She pointed them down the hall.

Nico and Jason passed a poster encouraging adoption over a water fountain. The blue carpet was covered in scuff marks. Nico spotted a little boy peeking through a window in one of the doors, and his heart almost broke. That depressed, untrusting look- that was him after Bianca died. They heard a reprimand from a teacher, presumably, and the little boy stepped away from the window. 

Around a corner, a social worker waited. "Nico?" she asked. She spoke with a Southern accent.

"That's me," he said.

"Barbara's waiting," she said with a smile. 

Jason nudged him. "Barbara, Nico. That's her name."

Nico nodded and smiled tightly. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. Unfortunately, the threshold was taller than Nico expected, and he went sprawling. He looked up and Jason, the Social Worker and a little girl were staring at him.

But the little girl...

Barbara was wearing a floppy green hat over her silky black hair, and Nico couldn't see her eyes. She had a splash of freckles across her nose. Nico wanted to cry. This child was the spitting image of Bianca. Nico scrambled into a chair.

"Barbara, take off your hat." the Social Worker said.

"Do I have to, Chantelle?" Barbara asked. She sounded lost and worried. Bianca used to hide behind a hat just like that before she became a Hunter.

"Barbara, this is an interview. This is Nico, and this is Jason."

Barbara took off her hat. "Hi Nico. Hello Jason."

"How old are you, Barbara?" Jason asked kindly.

"Six."

"Got any friends?" Nico asked. Jason kicked him. Nico gave him a look.

"Nicolas is my friend," Barbara said slowly. Nico grinned.

"Nicolas isn't a person, Barbara," Chantelle told her.

"No," Barbara insisted. "He is."

"Barbara, do you and Nicolas want to come live with me and make more friends?" Nico asked tentatively. "There are lots of people who want to meet you." Even Octavian wanted to meet who he called 'Baby Nico'. 

Barbara studied him. She looked into Nico's dark eyes that were so similar to her own, then ducked her head. "Have we met?" she asked the floor.

"I haven't met you," Jason said. "Nico?"

"No."

Barbara muttered something. "Speak up, dear," Chantelle commanded.

"I won't come if you're going to leave," she said quietly.

"I won't leave if you won't," Nico said. 

After a long pause, Barbara nodded at him.

Chantelle finished scribbling something in her notebook. "Barbara, Nico and Jason have to go now. I'll find you later, okay?"

"Okay." Barbara's hat went back on. Her frown returned.

"I'll come back," Nico promised.

Nico, Jason, and Chantelle the Social Worker walked back to the entry hall.

"Do you need to sleep on it? You and Barbara seemed to have a connection," she said smoothly. She probably said the same thing hundreds of times a week.

"She's the one." Nico said quickly. "I'll sign the papers."

"I'll send it to you," she said. "Does Monday work for the Homecoming Day?"

"Yes," Nico said. Chantelle walked away. 

"Nico, is she a demigod? You can usually sense that," Jason said.

"No," Nico said. "She's the reincarnation of Bianca di Angelo."


	2. The Aunties Arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2! I'll love you forever if you give me notes! Either that, or I'll forget about you in two weeks.

"Hey Annabeth," Hazel said to her unexpected visitor. "Um, why don't you come in?"

Hazel grabbed crackers from the counter and she and Annabeth sat at the wood table. The window looked out at Hazel's mellow street. She lived in California near Berkley and Camp Jupiter.

"Barbara--that's her name--she's coming home on Monday," Annabeth said. They both knew that she was talking about Nico's adoptee. The adoption had been a hot topic at both camps.

Hazel squealed. "I'm so excited! Nico won't be alone anymore."

"Hazel, she's a girl," Annabeth said.

"Well, her name's Barbara."

"And Nico's a guy."

"Yeah?" Hazel was confused.

"I think Barbara needs some aunties."

"Annabeth, she'll already have trouble adjusting--"

"And Nico's place? Hazel, please. She's a little girl. I've already called in Piper."

 

On Friday (three days until Homecoming Day), Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth drove to Nico's little New York apartment with Jason and Frank. Annabeth explained the game plan on the way. 

"The boys will tell Nico that Chiron has a demigod in distress quest for him. You have to go with him. Make sure he doesn't come back through shadows or whatever. Nico would never let us remake his place."

"There's a quest for him?" Frank said.

"No. Take him anywhere. Maybe to Leo's?"

"He'll love that," Hazel said sarcastically.

"You take the car with Nico away from here. I think we'll need four or five hours. Hazel, Piper, we wait one floor up, out of sight. Piper, you have the materials?"

"Right here, captain," Piper said with a mock salute. She pointed to the boxes at her feet.

"Let's go," Annabeth said with a smile.

A few minutes later, everything was in place.

"Phase one," Annabeth whispered. Hazel shushed her.

From below them, they heard a knock. Someone opened the door.

"Nico, there's a demigod quest--" Jason started.

"Superman, you do not need me for this--" Nico's voice said.

"Chiron requested you! He thinks this kid might be your brother."

"Nice touch," Annabeth whispered. Piper elbowed her.

"You are such a horrible liar, Jason. Frank, help me out."

"Um, he goes to this school in Minnesota and there are lots of monsters."

"The answer is no," Nico said. Annabeth swore in Greek. "I have to get ready for Barbara!"

"Nico, all you're doing is worrying yourself," Frank said.

"I am not!"

They heard scuffles and presumably Jason picked up Nico. The two boys loaded the protesting son of Hades into the back seat of the car. After they drove away Annabeth sprang up. 

"Everything's working so far," she said. "Let's go do some decorating, girls."

When they had found the new room and set out paint trays--"Black, Nico? Really?" said Piper. "This purple will be much better."-- the three demigods started painting.

"Wisdom can't make painting go faster without more materials, and Hazel can't exactly bejewel the walls," Annabeth said. "Piper, unless you can charmspeak the paint, we're stuck with paint brushes."

Piper tried a few requests, but the paint refused to budge.

"Percy could probably paint the walls pretty fast," Hazel offered. "Paint has water in it."

"Yeah, where is Percy?" Piper asked.

"He's on some errand for Chiron in Canada," Annabeth said. "He'll be back sometime next week."

After the third coat of paint, the girls hung curtains and made the bed before turning to the rest of the house.

"Piper, can you do the living room? Hazel and I will tackle the kitchen. This will take some time."


	3. Leo's house? Great idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Nico is subtly shipped with everyone. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter! The next will be posted soon. As always, my tumblr is under the same name as my account here, "supergecko".

"Guys, where are we going? This isn't Long Island," Nico said. A silence followed. "There is no quest! Where are we going?" 

"Well, this road is going toward New Ark," Frank said.

"We're going to visit Leo?" Nico groaned. Leo, not believing there was a place called New Ark so close to New York, had decided to live there during his campaign for Calypso.

"Leo will love to see you too," Jason said as he turned off the freeway. "I'm not carrying you in there, Nico."

Nico slumped against his seat like the child he was about to adopt. "Fine."

A few minutes later, Nico sat up. "Why am I here?"

"Why are any of us here, Nico?" Jason joked.

"Why am I not in my home--"

"In your apartment, worrying about Barbara, away from your friends?" Frank finished.

"I don't--"

"If you say you don't have friends I am tossing you out the window," Jason threatened. "You'd fit, too."

Luckily for Nico, the car was just pulling up to Leo's house. Well--house was a strong word. Leo had a garage he used for a a house in the winter and as a machine shop the rest of the year. Leo preferred to sleep with the stars when he could.

"Leo!" Jason hollered.

"Why, it's Peter Pan!" Leo yelled back from the garage.

"Nico, say hi." Jason ordered.

"Hi, Leo."

"And Tinker Bell! What a surprise." Leo struggled up from the ground where he'd been painting a sign.

"Who am I, Leo?" Frank asked. 

"I'll have to think about it. What brings you fine guys here?" Leo asked.

Jason went over and whispered in his ear. Leo's eyes lit up and he rubbed his hands together.

"A distraction for Casper. I have just the place. I actually did want you to look at something for me."

"Where?" Frank asked.

"Ah, um, Peter Pan and the crocodile should stay here. I won't let him run off, don't worry," Leo said. 

Leo's favorite orange motorbike had two seats, so Nico and Leo climbed on and drove off through town. Leo could see his favorite burrito place and the auto store he went to for parts he couldn't make himself. He turned a corner and Nico poked him.

"Leo, pull over."

"Why?"

"Pull over Leo, what does that look like?" Nico pointed over Leo's shoulder to a...rooster? Horse? Whatever this thing was, it was watching them through the trees.

"Hades," it hissed.

"Um, no. Leo. Nico," Leo explained, pointing to them respectively. "Nico, um what is that?"

"Don't freak, but it's called a Hippalectryon. I don't think it will hurt us," Nico said.

"Um Nico," Leo said.

"I mean, we're not saving the world right now," Nico continued.

"Nico it's coming toward us," Leo said. The rooster-horse had climbed down from the trees and was galloping across the distance between them.

"But we're not being aggressive! It shouldn't be attacking us!"

"Nico, please, I don't have my flamethrower or anything right now."

Nico closed his eyes and raised his hands. Just like Leo had seen before, the ground rose up to swallow the creature. Percy did the same trick with water, but monsters couldn't swim out of Hades.

The last feathers were disappearing into the earth when Nico collapsed. Leo was still watching in awe. 

"What would Barbara think if she sees that?" Nico asked the air.

"Nah, she'll think it's cool man. Skulls and monsters. Awesome," Leo assured him. When Nico didn't respond, Leo sat next to him. "Really, Nico, you'll have to tell her sometime."

"The monsters--they'll hurt her! They can't hurt me but they can kill her," Nico said.

"Man, who are you, Rachel?"

"She'll die," Nico dead toned. He really didn't need to cry in front of Leo.

Leo, unsure what to do, patted Nico on the shoulder and scooted closer. When Nico showed no sign of movement, Leo got up.

"Ok Casper, time to go. Your caretakers will freak if they can't find us." Leo lifted the skeletal boy onto the motorbike and they sped away. Nico tried to explain, but mostly all Leo heard was about Barbara and Bianca and lots of death.

"Bianca? Man, we're going to see her."

"What?" Nico almost fell off the bike.

"Well, sort of. You'll see. Who's Bianca?"

"My sister."

"Wait, you and Hazel...?"

"No, /my/ sister. My full sister. She died."

"I know."

"What did you say?"

"I know she died. Look--you'll see. We're here." They were in front of a cemetery.

"Leo, is this some kind of a joke?"

"Just shut your mouth, Tinker Bell." Leo said. "And close your eyes."

Leo led Nico through the dark trees. Gray stones surrounded them. Leo positioned the shorter boy in front of a dark obelisk.

"Nico, don't open your eyes yet. You might not like what you see, or you might be really happy, I'm not sure. Remember we're here for you and everything. Um, I think that's all." Leo's tone was nervous.

"Thanks for the speech," Nico said irritably. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Nico opened his eyes. The obelisk stretched above his head. He read the plaque at the base, and sat down hard. The polished golden words read:

Bianca di Angelo  
1930 - 2007  
Figlia di morte

Nico sat there until Leo poked him in the shoulder. Nico turned around to see Leo playing with some puzzle he'd made. Leo hastily stuffed it in his tool belt.

"What does the Italian say?" Leo was being his typical ADHD self. Nico scowled.

"Figlia di morte," Nico said. "Daughter of death. She's my father's daughter, so it makes sense."

"Is she...here?"

"How should I know?" Nico growled. There was a silence where they were both thinking, Duh, you're the son of Hades. "Her...remains are," Nico's voice cracked. "From the junkyard where she died, I guess."

"Did your dad make this?

"Probably. Take me back to New York."

"No can do. Jason would kill me. We're going back, Casper."

"Leo--"

"Nico."

Nico crawled onto the motorbike and Leo hopped on in front. Leo zoomed back through New Ark to his garage. 

"Ah, fellas. Finding Casa de Leo hospitable?" Leo called. Jason was pacing with his hands in his golden hair. Frank was sitting on the grass watching the bugs with his head cradled in his hands.

"You're back," Jason said."Where the Pluto were you?"

"Oh, you know. Emotional breakdowns--" Nico elbowed Leo. "Right! Lots and lots of monsters! Mostly monsters." Nico looked like a wreck from the past few hours.

Jason glanced at his watch and said, "Nico, your distraction's over. You can go home anytime."

Nico whirled around and walked into the trees. They heard him whispering Italian as he went. Leo decided they were either cusses or--or some kind of grieving for Bianca. Without a word, Jason clenched his fists and walked to the car. 

"Bye Leo," Frank said.

"Bye dude. Thanks for the visit," Leo yelled at Jason's back. "Buh-bye Frank. Keep an eye on Hazel for me."


	4. Homecoming Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Nico with young children feels.

She'll come home today. How would this go, how would this go? Nico thought.

What will happen? Will it happen? thought Barbara. Probably not.

Barbara woke up in her normal bed wearing her normal pajamas with her normal roommates. Despite how Monday started, that day was not a normal day. Today was her Homecoming Day.

Barbara got ready and went to breakfast with her friends and the younger kids' squadron of caretakers. She tried to eat, but everything tasted like paper and grass. Finally, her Social Worker, Chantelle, came to get her.

"They're here," she smiled.

Barbara rushed through the door to the office. Waiting for her were Nico, Jason, and a chestnut-skinned lady with pretty hair. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Barbara pulled her green hat down her face.

"Barbara?" Nico asked.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."

"Okay." She took off her hat. The chestnut-skinned girl was smiling at her. 

"Hi Barbara, I'm Hazel." Hazel said. Barbara smiled back.

"Did you have anything you want to get before we go?" Jason asked Barbara. She was only carrying her hat.

"No," Barbara said. "I'm fine."

The four piled into the car.

Barbara pointed at the blond tall man. "You're Jason." Jason nodded.

She pointed at the shorter, black-haired guy next to him. "You're Nico?"

"Mmhmm," Nico said. She looked so much like his sister, only...smaller. Nico remembered something from their last meeting. "Where's Nicolas?"

Barbara looked around. "He'll come. He needs to be alone sometimes, but he still loves me. He's probably playing his card game or something."

"Card game?" Jason asked.

"Something about gods? Monsters? I'm not sure," Barbara said. Nico winced. That sounded like Mythomagic.

"Barbara, how do you feel like going shopping with me later?" Hazel asked. Annabeth, Piper and she had decided to keep the shopping simple. Just one aunt for now. Besides, Nico was still being sullen about his unexpected house cleansing.

"Sure," Barbara said. Hazel's hair was very nice, and Barbara decided she was nice too. 

"I'll take the car?" Hazel asked. Jason nodded. 

Barbara frowned. She felt like there was a lot she wasn't understanding. "Why do you only have one car?"

"Well, this car belongs to Superman over here," Hazel said. Barbara giggled. He did look like Superman, only blond. "The rest of us borrow it a bunch." 

Nico got allowence and their other friends made money at various jobs, but the truth was that Piper was the only one rich enough to buy a car. She was a diplomat for hostage situations, risky political discussions, and other delicate problems. She said that her jobs and fighting monsters were the only ways she would use her charmspeak--at least on purpose. She and Jason owned the car. 

So Hazel and Barbara dropped Jason and Nico off at Nico's apartment and parked down the street near a coffee shop. Hazel got a mocha and Barbara ordered a black coffee. Hazel quickly changed the order to a small hot chocolate.

"How long were you waiting to be adopted, Barbara?" Hazel asked.

Barbara frowned. "I don't think I had a different home."

"Oh, well, it's great you're coming with us now, right?" Hazel said uneasily.

"Yes!" Barbara shrieked. 

Hazel smiled. It was insane how much this little girl looked like Nico. Only younger, and...happier. Barbara had gone through years of only being an ID number, only a face in a crowd and only a problem to be crossed off a list, which was horrible. However, Nico had lost his entire mortal family and gone through Tartarus. That was pretty bad too.

Hazel and Barbara finished their drinks and walked farther down the street. Hazel showed Barbara around a couple stores and luckily, Barbara liked purple. Piper isn't Rachel, but she sure has a sixth-sense for decorating, Hazel thought.

Barbara picked out a toothbrush, a couple outfits, pajamas, and they were ready to go.

They were about to checkout when Barbara said, "Hazel? Should I get Nico anything?"

Hazel smiled. "Absolutely." 

Barbara picked out a skull bow tie that she was absolutely certain he would love, and then they left. Hazel drove them both home to Nico's place.

Nico and Barbara's place.


	5. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth, Piper, and Jason check up on the new kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVERRRR this fic has been updated...

"I'm boredddddd," Barbara whined.

Who knew Barbara could be so difficult sometimes? Was Bianca this way when they were little?

"Where's Nicolas?" Nico asked. He was reading a book.

"He's somewhere," Barbara responded.

"Is he having fun?"

"How should I know?"

A few minutes passed. 

"I'm still bored!"

"You should go play,"

"With who?" Barbara asked.

Nico drew a blank. 

Just then, he heard a knock at the door. Nico had put a ban on Iris Messages to him for a while, but the constant unexpected guests annoyed him sometimes.

"I'll get it!" Barbara screeched. He heard laughter outside. 

"Ask who it is first," he said. He followed her to the door.

"Who is it?" Barbara asked politely.

"Nico, it's us," Annabeth's voice called. "Do you want to go to lunch?"

"Yes!" Barbara said excitedly. She opened the door. Annabeth, Piper, and Jason waited on the welcome mat.

Barbara's hat still sat lightly on her head all the time, and now she pulled it over her eyes shyly. She tapped her foot on the floor.

"Hey Barbara," Annabeth said. "I'm Annabeth. This is Piper."

"Anna-beth?" Barbara pronounced the name as two seperate words. "You don't get two names!"

Jason laughed. "I told you she was great," he told Annabeth.

"But why do you have two names?"

"Let's go to lunch, Barbara," Nico hurried her.

"Okay!" she said. Piper laughed.

So they went and climbed into Piper's car--"It's the car again!"--and drove to a little cafe. Barbara ordered grilled cheese. She was munching on it while Annabeth studied her.

"I feel like I've met you before," Annabeth said.

"I felt like I met Nico before," Barbara offered. Annabeth looked at Nico accusingly.

"So...how are you, Barbara?" Piper asked. "How's, um, school?"

"The transfer papers haven't gone through yet," Nico explained.

"I'm in first grade!" Barbara said. "School is icky, though. My teacher hates me."

"Your teacher doesn't hate you," Nico told her. "You haven't even met your teacher,"

"Yeah she does!" Barbara explained loudly. "She's a teacher!"

"Why do your teachers not like you?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't read." Piper and Jason exchanged glances. Many young demigods couldn't read because their minds were searching for Ancient Greek, not English.

"Your old teachers didn't say anything about dyslexia," Nico said quickly. "Maybe we'll go over some reading when we go home?"

"Blah," Barbara said. "Dislexa-what?" The table of adults laughed. 

Barbara finished her sandwich (the adults had already finished) and they loaded into the car again. Annabeth continued to interrogate Barbara.

"Did you ever meet your mom or dad, Barbara?" Barbara gave her a scathing look that could raise the dead.

"Now, wait a minute--" Nico started.

"I was /adopted/," Barbara reminded her. 

Okay, Annabeth thought. Nico was clearly hiding a demigod. Her godly parent could be either her mom or her dad. 

"What's the weirdest thing that happened to you at, at the--"

"Adoption place?" Barbara asked. Annabeth nodded. "Once this guy tried to adopt me, but Nicolas told me he was not good. He always had a hat. The people kept telling me I needed to be adopted, but I yelled whenever he came near me, so he left." 

Nico grimaced. Piper and Jason exchanged looks. Annabeth put a sympathetic look on her face.

"Do you know his name?" Annabeth asked.

"It was--it--um," Barbara puzzled. "No."

"Who's Nicolas?" 

"He's my friend!"

"He only shows himself to Barbara. The rest of us aren't ready," Nico said tactfully.

Just then, Jason pulled up to Nico's apartment. Nico and Barbara walked up the steps to their door.

"Can you drop me off at camp?" Annabeth asked. She was pretty sure that Nico had another demigod on his hands, but she wanted to consult Chiron.

"Sure," Jason grumbled. "I have nothing else to do today."

"It's only half an hour," Annabeth pleaded.

So they took a road trip to Camp. Jason drove. Piper started singing with the radio, but Jason turned it off because he said he wanted to put his hands up because she was singing his song.

When they were pulling up to the strawberry patches, Annabeth asked to be let off.

"I love the plants this time of year."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"I can handle myself--"

"I wasn't saying you couldn't." Jason amended,

"Bye Piper," Annabeth said pointedly.

"Bye Annabeth," Piper said.

So Annabeth walked out to the strawberries. Of course, the real reason wasn't that she loved the plants, though of course they were lovely. Ever since Luke died, she liked to visit Zeus's Fist. It reminded her of her young crush. She was about the age when he died now, twenty-five.

She was walking through the woods, lost in memories of Capture the Flag and Percy and Luke when she heard a twig crack. 

She heard a hoof-step.

"Grover?" she asked hopefully.

That was when the rock fell on her head, a gag covered her mouth, and she was kidnapped.

Tasteless, she thought as she slipped into unconsciousness. I'll have a nasty bruise later, but a rock?


	6. Fishy Boy Meet 'n Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Barbara get a fishy visitor. Percico ensues.

"Hey Neeks," Percy said after Nico answered the door.

"Nico!" Barbara corrected from behind Nico. Percy gasped at her appearance. Nico had feared when he would come because he was one of the only ones that would recognize Barbara as Nico's ex-sister. Abnormally, Percy was tactful and hid his expression. 

"Nico," Percy amended.

"Hey Percy," Nico said. The circles under his eyes looked about the same, but for the first time in a long time, Nico was smiling.

"Who's this?" Percy said with mock surprise. "Are you a trespasser?"

"I'm Barbara!" she said.

Percy crouched down and whispered something in her ear. He looked at her for an answer. 

"Yes!" she answered. "Of course. He's Nico!" Percy laughed. Nico assumed Percy asked her how Nico was doing.

Nico looked askance at the son of Poseidon. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet Miss Barbara of course!" Barbara giggled. "And see how Neeks has been doing while I was away."

"Stay for dinner?" Barbara pleaded. She liked his eyes, so she decided she liked Percy.

"If it's alright with Nico," Percy said.

"Sure," Nico said, trying to act nonchalant. Nico had the same feelings about Percy's eyes as his adoptive kid.

So Barbara and Nico set the table with spaghetti that they'd started cooking a while ago. Nico set strawberries out while Percy placed forks and plates. Nico's dinners weren't very fancy, but Barbara adored them, so who was he to judge?

"How's Annabeth?" Nico asked.

Percy spared a long glance at Barbara. He bit his lip, considering. "She's fine," he said, his eyes sea-gray like the ocean on a stormy day.

Barbara, oblivious, munched away on her spaghetti. Nico missed nothing.

They talked about idle things, like Barbara starting school soon and Percy's quest--er, vacation.

"Where did you go?" Barbara asked.

"I went far in the North," Percy dramatized. "Where there is still snow on the ground."

"In summer?" Barbara said solemnly. 

"In summer," Percy said, equally as serious. "I made lots of snowmen." Nico burst out laughing. They both looked at him, Percy with surprise, Barbara with annoyance.

"The way you said it," Nico gasped.

Percy chucked too, then Barbara. Percy looked happy just that Nico was laughing.

The three cleared the table and Barbara looked sad.

"Barbara, time for sleeping," Nico said.

"Time for sleeping?" Percy laughed. Then he shut his mouth.

"Noooooo," Barbara whined. "I want to stay up with Percy."

"C'mon, kiddo. Remember, you can't wake up if you don't go to bed. And think about if you don't wake up!"

Percy gasped. "No movies, no playing, no breakfast. Why, I won't see you again!"

"No!" Barbara yelled. She ran up the stairs. Percy laughed. 

"How old is she, again?" 

"Six," Nico said. "I'll be right back." Then he followed Barbara up the stairs.

Nico had found that Barbara usually liked 'If You Give a Mouse a Cookie", but tonight she wanted a "fishy book". When Nico asked why, she said, "Percy's a fishy."

Nico laughed. "How can you tell?" 

"He smiles like one?" I don't know, he has a, a, a--" She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"An aura?" Nico suggested.

"What's that?" 

"It's a glow of someone's, um," Nico started. She wouldn't know what a personality was. "A feel of what someone is like."

"Yeah! I like his eyes," Barbara told him.

"Me too," Nico confided. In the hall, an eavesdropping Percy smiled. "Alright, a fishy story..." 

So Nico told a Percy story. "Once upon a time, under the sea, there was a boy who could breathe water. He was adventuring, taking care of fishes, when he met a really big jellyfish. Inside the jelly was a little girl! She looked very scared."

"Ewww. Maybe she didn't eat her veggies," Barbara suggested.

"Maybe," Nico said. "Anyway, the boy asked the jellyfish why it had a little girl in it's tummy. He told the boy that he was very lonely and just wanted a friend."

"Awww," Barbara said.

"Awww? He ate a little girl!" Nico laughed. "The boy knew that the girl would be sad if she had to stay in there a long time, so he asked a fish--a big catfish--to stay with the jellyfish for a while. The jelly agreed to let the little girl go." 

"Was she okay?" 

"Of course! Percy--I mean, um, the boy-- took care of her, but it turned out she could breathe underwater too."

"Percy? Percy was there?" 

"Naw," Nico said. "I was just saying his name. But I'll tell you more about the boy another time, okay?" 

"Okay," Barbara agreed sadly.

Nico turned out her lights and Barbara curled up in her blankets. Percy stood up from his seat outside the door and stretched. The son of the underworld shot daggers at him and walked down the stairs. Percy followed.

"You're great with her, Nico," Percy said. "I loved the story."

"So what happened to Annabeth?" Nico asked when they were both seated on the couch.

"How did you--"

"Your eyes when I mentioned her," Nico explained.

"Ah. Ok well, I went to camp as soon as I got back to take the kid there and to report to Chiron. After that was done I went to find Annabeth but she wasn't there. I figured, oh, she's off with Piper or something, so I Iris Messaged her and asked Fleecy to put me through. She said that um, the connection was broken or something? So I tried again, but the same thing happened," Percy said. "I called Piper, but she said that she and Jason dropped Annabeth off at camp earlier today."

"God, Percy, I'm sorry," Nico said. "We'll find her." 

They heard a whimper from the hallway. "Oh gods," Nico said. "Barbara?"

"Yeah?" a small voice from the hallway answered.

"What do you think?" Nico said on a suspicion. "Do you know where she is?"

To Percy's surprise, Barbara said, "Yeah."

"Nico, what do you mean? Why would Barbara be able to find Annabeth? She's not--oh," Percy realized. "Bianca?"

"Uh huh," Nico said. "Barbara, why don't you come down here?"

Barbara ran down the stairs and plopped herself on Nico's lap. Nico looked surprised, and Percy stifled a smile.

"So what can you tell about Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"The person with two names?"

"That's her," Percy laughed. "Look, Nico, she can handle herself, she's smart--"

"She didn't want to leave," Barbara said solemnly. "She was in a, a dark place and someone hurt her and then she slept."

Percy put is elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Nico closed his eyes. 

"Thank you," Percy mumbled.

Barbara started to cry. "Is she okay?" 

"We'll make sure she's okay," Nico said. "She's not okay right now."

Barbara grabbed a tissue from the box and put on a calm mask. "No, I want to come too," she said.

"What? No! Nico, Barbara, you're only six!" Percy said.

"Percy, you know she can help." Nico gave him a look. "I don't want to, but she'd be safer with us anyway. Barbara, do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Barbara's powers are even more acute than /mine/, Percy. Maybe it's because she's younger?" Nico looked slightly miffed.

"Maybe," Percy said, warming to the idea. "Barbara, do you know which way Annabeth is?" 

Barbara thought for a minute, then pointed. "What's a power?" she asked Nico.

Percy ignored the question. "Barbara, I promise not to leave until morning, okay?"

"You need to sleep," Nico agreed. "We all need to sleep."

Barbara pouted, then ran up the stairs.

"I think we should go to Camp first," Percy said. 

"Chiron would never let us bring Barbara," Nico argued. 

Percy went for his pocket. "Well, we should ask--," he started.

"Who, Annabeth?" Nico said harshly.

Anyone else, Percy thought. Anyone else and he would've pulled back his fist and broken the other guy's nose. But Nico...Percy couldn't hurt him any more than he already had. Any more than he did that New Year's when they were all drunk and Nico's secret came out, thanks to the influence and Jason. He couldn't cause Nico even a little more hurt than he had. It was a wonder the younger demigod talked to him at all.

However, Percy was wounded by Nico's words. He scrunched his eyebrows and turned away. "I have to go. I'll be back in he morning." He got up to leave.

"Percy, don't, I'm--"

"Sorry? I don't think you've felt sorry for anything since that party."

"That's not true. Percy--"

"I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry I can't keep my mouth shut or know everyone's feelings. I'm sorry I made you hate me," Percy said.

"You never--" Nico started, but he was interrupted by the slam of the door behind the angry Son of the Sea God. /You never say you're sorry,/ Nico finished silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for the applause *AHEM* I mean kudos and comments.


	7. Ghost King Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets a friend of Barbara's.

A few hours before Percy would show up, Nico sat with his head in his hands. The orange glow of the morning was just coming through the curtains. He could hear New York traffic rumbling outside. Barbara wasn't awake yet.

Oh gods oh gods what did he do? How could he go on a quest with Percy after what had been said the night before? How could he bring Barbara? She would get hurt, she would die, she would go the same way his sister had. 

Nico stumbled to the kitchen and set some food on the table. I mean, it was probably food. It might have been dish soap or boxes of dry pasta, but Barbara would correct him later. 

She wouldn't come to find Annabeth, he decided. Nico would put her at Hazel's house until they came back. If they came back--no, he couldn't leave her alone. He'd tell Percy they wouldn't go. Nico dug in his pocket for a drachma, but he pulled out a cookie that Barbara had probably handed him at some point. He left that on the table and searched the counters for a golden coin.

"But Nico, you have to go," a voice said behind him. Nico turned around slowly. He couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" Nico said, cursing himself inside. His sword was hidden on the top shelf of the linen closet for obvious reasons.

"You are Nico, right?" the voice said. It sounded like a little boy, but that could be deceiving.

"Yeah," Nico said slowly.

"I change a lot," the voice said, but there was a tremble in it that hadn't been there before. 

Before Nico could fully process this, a younger boy, maybe ten, stepped from the shadows. He was shrouded in a aviator's jacket and a gray sweatshirt. A deck of cards peeked out from a pocket. His dark pants were rolled up at the ankle. Glowing olive skin surrounded dark eyes. Unaffected by years of sadness, this boy's gaze wasn't angry or untrusting, only confused.

"Don't I?" the boy continued. "'Cuz you're me, right?"

"Yes. Yes, I think so," Nico said.

"I'm Nicolas," the boy said.

"Barbara's friend!" Nico realized.

"Yeah, where's Barbara?" 

"She's sleeping."

"Are you dead?" Nico asked. That made no sense. Nico was still alive, right? He hadn't died when Bianca died, he'd only changed--oh.

Nicolas was Nico when he was happy, as a little kid. Before his sister went on that stupid quest and left and died and changed his little ten-year-old life forever.

Nicolas studied him, waiting for him to puzzle it out. Nico nodded.

"Let's talk then, bigger me," the ghost boy said. "Where's Percy?"

Nico and Nicolas sat at the table and talked until Barbara woke up. Nico learned that Nicolas couldn't really remember if he'd ever been alive, but remembered growing up with Barbara. No, Nicolas couldn't remember meeting any freaky dark men or any monsters. Nicolas was okay with being adopted and living with Nico.

They heard stomps coming down the stairs. "PERCY!" Barbara shouted.

"Barbara, he's not here yet," Nico said.

"He's coming soon," Nicolas added. Nico sized up his younger version.

"Are you sure?" Nico said.

"Duh," Barbara said. "Of course he is."

"Barbara, we're not going on the quest," Nico said.

"What?" Barbara shrieked.

"She has to!" Nicolas exclaimed.

Nico glared at Nicolas. "Stay out of this. Barbara, you'll get hurt."

"I have to help Percy and Annie!" Barbara screeched. "She'll die, Nico!"

Nico was silent.

"You can't let her die, Nico," Nicolas said. "You wouldn't."

"Percy can save her. He's always saved her before," Nico said.

"No he can't! He can't by himself! He'd be alone," Barbara explained.

"Three people," Nico said. "You, me, Percy. We'd make three. That's the right number." 

"Huh?" Barbara said. Nicolas nudged her. "I mean yeah!"

Nico grimaced. She'd never leave his sight. He'd keep her safe.

"Fine," Nico said. Barbara grinned. "But you cannot leave us! You cannot go near anything," Nico's voice broke. "Anything metal. No heroics. You stay with us and away from monsters."

"Yeah, of course." Barbara seemed to grasp the concept of monsters with no problem at all, but Nico decided to fill her in on the rest. He was just explaining about Camp (Barbara seemed to like the idea of a summer camp) when Percy knocked.

"I'll get it," Nico said. "You stay here."

Nico walked out of the kitchen to find Percy.

"Hey Neeks," Percy said with a little smile. Gods, Nico hated when he did that.

"Hey. Ready?" Nico said.

"Ready."


	9. An Unhappy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOrry
> 
> *arrives six months late with trauma-flavored Starbucks*
> 
> Um, here you go. Enjoy?

Annabeth was teaching a knife combat class at Camp -- "Only the cleverest warriors can use knives." -- when she spotted a familiar tanned demigod making his way to her arena. 

"You're back early!" Annabeth shouted, wrapping herself around Percy. He dropped his fish-print duffel and hugged her back tight. "That Canadian snow monster wasn't good enough?"

"No way," Percy said. "Even if I did figure out I can move snow. Think of all the possibilities, Annabeth! Snowmen..."

"Snow plowing," she suggested.

"You're no fun. What about a gigantic snowman? I could fly it up to Olympus," Percy said excitedly.

"Maybe Demeter will bless it with a giant carrot," she said happily. Percy made her feel so light-hearted, like she was a little sister with Luke and Thalia again. Protected, cared for, always with a cheer-up button. Boop. Percy was one of the only people who knew precisely how to pick up her spirits. 

"I heard baby Nico arrived?" he said. All of a sudden, the world was interrupted. Percy's face grew devilish and green.

"Percy, no," Annabeth said. "No no no no come back."

"Oh Annabeth," Percy said. "If only there was someone who loved you."

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked. /

"Wake up," he said. "Wake up, you stupid girl."

"Percy," she whimpered, and Annabeth was yanked into consciousness. By the hair.

Annabeth's pony tail was yanked away from her head and up. "Wake up, girl," a voice said from above her. "The master calls."

A blindfold was hastily yanked around her head, roughly where her eyes were. She could see dim red light and the ceiling through the top. Calculate, she told herself. Where am I, can I be rescued? Who has me?

The red ceiling above her was probably lit only by torchlight. She could see no exit above them, but a door could be anywhere. She wasn't barefoot so she had no idea what the ground was like. It smelled like monsters--she didn't need a special nose to smell them. She could hear no bustle of traffic around them, so they were either away from a major city or underground. She would need a great plan in order to be found.

"Where are we going?" she prodded her captors. There were two, one on either side of her. "Who's the master?"

"He missed you," a raspy voice crooned from her right. "You're much older now."

If they hadn't been gripping her arms so tightly, she would've yanked away in disgust. "Who knew me when I was younger?"

"Many," a silky voice said from the left. "But only two right now."

"Let me go?" she asked. "I'll be good. I'll leave right away, I'll--"

"You are not your charm-speaking friend, daughter of Athena!" the silky voice shrieked. "That will not work!" The echo reverberated around the room.

Back to the drawing board. "Where am I?" Annabeth asked.

"You're with me now, don't worry!" a voice said from beyond them. Shivers ran down her from her head to her toes. Her knees wobbled. She hadn't heard that voice since she was seventeen."I haven't seen you in forever, Annabeth!" 

"Whoever that is, you aren't Luke!" she said, her voice shaking.

"Who am I then?" Luke asked cautiously. "Annabeth, don't you believe me?"

"No," she said firmly.

A different voice spoke up. "It's no use, you idiot. It's a child of Athena."

"Dr. Thorn?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, of course it's me. Who else did you think could pull this off, demigod?"

"If you could pull it off, it must not be too hard," Annabeth said, before she realized she was making a Percy-move.

Something swatted the back of her head. "Show respect to the savior, you twit."

"Got a Cyclops for pay, Dr. Thorn?" Annabeth baited. The back of her head throbbed.

"No, I'm here for free. Unlike that old satyr of yours," a deep voice reminisced.

"What are you implying?" Annabeth asked.

Did he mean Grover? Annabeth wondered. She catalogued the times she and Grover had battled monsters. There was the Battle of Manhattan, the Labyrinth, Percy's first quest...

"Oh, nothing."

...and with Luke and Thalia-- that must be it. She remembered that voice in the dark, waiting for a chance to free her friends. What a cruel turn of events that she was now stuck with this particular cyclops, along with the manticore who kidnapped her when she was 13.

"You're not that one," she scoffed. "You're not that clever."

"But they are, aren't they?" her silky-voiced captor said.

"They got you," the other one whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry.
> 
> If you wanna leave comments and kudos, I'll love you forever <3
> 
> I'm having trouble with the end of this, but I'll keep working on it! 
> 
> Have a great day, friends.


End file.
